


i got a fever of a hundred (and three)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Internal Monologue, M/M, Multi, No Dialogue, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Sick Character, Sick James T. Kirk, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: jim gets sick and leonard has a little internal monologue. spock is also a nursemaid.orokay okay i just fuckin Love your writing and can i request sick Jim with Bones and Spock fussing over him? (no it’s not bc i currently have a cold and am over dramatic what)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: tumblr prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	i got a fever of a hundred (and three)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from foreigner's song "hot blooded"  
> edit: just realized this has 420 words :)

There are very few constant things in Leonard's life. 

He lives on a starship, for god's sake, things are constantly shifting in ways that none of them expect. People die, things change, orders come in, and life goes on in whatever way the universe decides on that day. 

In Leonard's humble opinion, he has four things that he can count on in the darkness times of their journey through space. The first and foremost thing is that he loves Joanna, his beautiful and intelligent daughter that is waiting for him to come home. She's a beacon of light that will lead him home in the end, to their little house in Georgia. 

The second is that he is a doctor, a healer, and a man of the people. All life is precious in his eyes, and that will always be his philosophy. He's had men die under his hands, gasping and clutching his wrists for support, but not once has he let that darken his soul. He has a job and he works his hardest to do it as hard as it may be.

The third and fourth are intertwined in his chest, a mixture of easy laughter and calm baritone. Jim and Spock, his captain and first officer, the two men that share his bed every night. Leonard is man enough to confess that he's relaxed too much into their relationship, into the idea that nothing will every drag them apart, but he can't drag himself away. 

Even now, as Jim lays in their bed with his hair plastered to his forehead and his hands reaching out for his two lovers, Leonard can't drag himself away. 

Spock is a mess, as much as a vulcan can be, taking Jim's temperature like he's the doctor on board and recommending treatment constantly. It makes Leonard want to smile, but instead he clasps Jim's hand in his, bestows a kiss on his sweaty forehead, and helps Spock get everything together to care for their sickly captain. 

Because Jim is one of the few things Leonard can count on, and he's a doctor goddamn it. The flu is nothing compared to Spock's brilliant mind and Leonard's skilled hands. 

Jim laughs and it's rough, scratchy, but Jim loves the sound. At the corner of his eye, he catches the corner of Spock's lips twitching upward in a brief smile, and he lets that smile of his own free. 

Loving them might be the end of him, but he's sure he won't regret a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
